Escapee
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Set in time of SA2, but somthing diferent happens, maybe Shadow can be good.


**Escapee**

**Not much to say about this, just its set in SA2, when Sonic's trapped at prison island. **

Sonic sat in the small dark cell, on prison island. He had been mistaken by GUN, they thought he had committed all of those crimes, but it wasn't him it was that faker hedgehog. He called himself, Shadow. It made Sonic's blood boiled. How dare they now believe him, after all he had done for them!

He waited for a while to see if anyone was going to brake him out. No. he sighed and lay down at the back of the cell against the wall. "At least I can relax for a while…" he said, and closed his eyes. After he did so, he heard the cell doors opening, he opened one eye to see the faker being pushed inside. "YOU!" Sonic yelled at him.

"GRR! You!" the faker shouted back.

"Project Shadow, you must remain here until we get the stasis pod ready, you're going back to where you belong." said the soldier that brought him there and he walked away. Sonic charged at 'Project Shadow' and crushed him against the cell bars. Shadow let out a cry of pain and collapsed. Sonic waited for the beating, surely he would attack back. No. Shadow just stayed on the floor, sulking, facing the floor.

"Sh-shadow…" Sonic said quietly, keeping his guard up, this may have been a trick. No answer. "What happened to the aggressive strong faker I just met…" he asked.

"I'm not going to fight with you… it's all over now… there's no point, I'm gonna get put into that stasis pod, there's no way Rouge or the Doctor will know, they took away all of my communications." he said emotionlessly. "I'm stuck here… again."

"Again?" Sonic asked.

"I'm an escapee, faker… I've spent most of my life in that stasis pod… and when they fix it again… that's where I'll be going, to stay…" he closed his eyes, he was now silent. Sonic was about to say something. "Don't, say a word… I don't want to talk to you…"

Sonic was amazed, he now knew a lot more about this fake hedgehog, no surprise he was a prison escapee by the violent way her acted. He looked down at the sulking creation, and saw the floor below his head get wet, drips of water were falling, was he crying? "Shadow… I'll get you out of here if you like…" Sonic offered. "You could join me and my friends…"

"No way… I don't belong with you… you're a hero, I'm a villain… it's meant to be this way…"

"Are you really bad? Or is it because of Eggman… he freed you, didn't he… if someone good had freed you… then you'd be good, wouldn't you?" Sonic asked. Shadow nodded. "So… if I free you from here… you'll be good and help me save the world?" Shadow nodded again. "Good!"

"But… it won't happen, they won't let me out of here with you… and, I don't want you to get into any real trouble… I've caused you enough trouble now anyway…. I think you should just leave me here to suffer… I deserve it…" he said, he acted emotionless, but Sonic could see he was hiding tears. There was a moment of silence, then. "I _am_ good… they just wont let me tell then that… I didn't do anything bad to get put in here…" they heard footsteps, the commander of GUN came in.

"Ah… the little black hedgehog _is _here…" he said through his teeth. "You're a monster, and we're going to keep you here… forever." he said cruelly.

"So… where do I come into this?" Sonic asked, clearly annoyed.

"We want you to neutralise Project Shadow." he said.

"Do you mean…" Sonic couldn't say it, Shadow looked at Sonic with worry. "… Kill?" The commander nodded.

"We can't do it, but you've defeated a lot of creatures in you little career… not you have to fight the ultimate life form."

"No…" Sonic said. "That's not fair… Shadow can be good, wouldn't he be a good on our side… ya know… fighting with us… if he's really that powerful, why waste it."

"Because he's a monster-"

"I'M NOT A MONSTER!" Shadow yelled. "I'm just a hedgehog… who wants to have his own life, and be free… I'm no evil mastermind… I only stole that emerald because Eggman told me too… so shut up, you're all wrong!"

"See… Shadow can be good if he want's to be… if I take him… and keep an eye on him, can he be free?" Sonic asked. "Please… it can be your little gift to me, to make up for locking me up in this dump!"

"Fine…" the commander said reluctantly. "But… one little step out of line, and I'm after you, rodent." the commander said to Shadow, Shadow gave a little growl.

"Come on then, lets go." Sonic said, he helped Shadow up and took him out. Outside the building they met Tails, Amy and Knuckles, and Rouge and Eggman. Rouge ran to Shadow and hugged him.

"Sonic!" Amy ran to Sonic and hugged him, but in a more loving, and choking way. Sonic tried to pull away, and Shadow just took the hug, he could use a hug after all he had been through.

"We thought we'd lost you… come on, shall we get the chaos emeralds?" Rouge asked him,

"Yes… but for good purposes only… I have to be good now… or I'll be put back in the stasis pod." Shadow said.

"Does that mean…" Eggman started to say.

"Yes Doctor… it seems I cannot repay you… because that would be helping evil, and I'm not allowed to do it." Shadow said, "I'm quitting." Eggman was furious,

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU MADE A PROMISE TO ME!" he raged. A couple of GUN soldiers came outside to see what all of the noise was about.

"Doctor, stay where you are, we have you now!" they said, pointing their guns as Eggman. He had no choice but to surrender, he had left his machines on the edge of the island. Eggman was being taken away, he looked back to see Shadow smirking at him.

"Bye doctor…" he said, smiling. The rest of them went back to station square, and Shadow remained with Sonic and his friends, he was now a hero too.

**Please review**

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
